Lego Ninjago: Season 5-I Was Born To Be A Ninja
Episodes ''Episode 1: A New Threat'' After months of peace in Ninjago, the ninjas think they have done everything. But moments later the ninjas hear that the Serpentine have returned, and Pythor is back! The ninjas and Nya have no choice but to end the rage of the Serpentine once and for all. ''Episode 2: Pythor's Return'' The ninja must stop Pythor from helping Garmadon re-create his Mega-Weapon which only has the power to create or recreate, Never destory. Meanwhile the Serpentine attack Nya and Sensei Wu at the Destiny's Bounty. The Serpentine then take over the Bounty again. ''Episode 3: The Attack'' When Pythor and Garmadon re-create the Mega-Weapon, Garmadon uses the Weapon to form together pieces of junk to make one giant robot called: Ultronic. Garmadon sends the robot to find and destroy the ninja once and for all. ''Episode 4: Return of the Pirates'' When the ninja defeat Ultronic, Garmadon and Pythor re-create the pirates and send them to destroy the ninja. But the pirates failed and were sent to jail after their defeat. Then Garmadon goes to the Golden Peaks to gain more power for him to use his Mega-Weapon. ''Episode 5: The Golden Ninja'' When the ninja find out that Garmadon is too strong for them, they go get help from the legendary Gold Ninja to help them defeat Lord Garmadon and Pythor. The Gold Ninja accepts their question and reveals himself to the ninja as Jason. ''Episode 6: The Bounty M2'' With the Gold Ninja being a boy named Jason, the ninja use the Tornado of Creation to create a new home for them called: The Bounty M2. Meanwhile, Pythor and Garmadon use the Mega-Weapon to form an army of evil samurais. Garmadon sends the samurais to attack the ninja. ''Episode 7: Samurai Rangers X'' When the samurais attack the ninja they reveal themselves as the Samurai Rangers X. The ninja and the Samurai Rangers X have an epic duel and fight over Torchfire Mountain. Sensei Wu then falls off the Bounty and into the lava. ''Episode 8: Robotic Secrets'' Zane finds out he can form his arm into a laser canon and turn into a giant robot. Meanwhile Garmadon and Pythor find out that Zane has a wire on the back of his neck that can control him. So Pythor and Garmadon break the wire and turn him evil. ''Episode 9: The Terror of Time'' When Garmadon and Pythor are about to use their Mega-Weapon they think of a better idea: To go back in time and bring Garmadon's past form into the present and form them together to create an un-stoppable version of himself. So the ninja must stop him. ''Episode 10: The Great Devourer's Revenge'' With Garmadon and his Mega-Weapon, He has re-created the Great Devourer. So the ninja must defeat the Devourer once and for all. But they can only do it with Pythor's flute. So the ninja must traval to the "Dark Valley" where Garmadon and Pythor are hiding. ''Episode 11: Secrets of the Golden Weapons'' The ninja have learend to end Garmadons Mega-Weapon, They must find the Golden Ring of Power and destroy it in the Golden Peaks to destory the Mega-Weapon, but Garmadon attacks them with the Serpentine and their up-graded Bounty called: The Snake Bounty. ''Episode 12: A Battle of Nothing'' The Ninja go to Dareth's dojo and Dareth trys to help them train Lloyd, but he doesn't get to help. Meanwile Garmadon and Pythor go to the ninja and start a big fight. Dareth trys to help again but he just gets really hurt and he stops fighting. Pythor retreats and moments later Garmadon retreated. ''Episode 13: Sensei's Return'' The Ninja are still sad that Sensei Wu died or that is what they thought. Sensei Wu came back a little later. Garmadon sill wants to destroy the ninja so he came and saw Sensei Wu he said,"Brother, your back!". He then fought Sensei Wu kai jumped in and fighted too the rest of the ninja whent out kai fallowed a little later Lord Garmagon was about to kill sensei wu then a boy came and jumped on gamadon before he killed sensei. ''Episode 14: Garmadon's Death'' Category:Episodes Category:Seasons